


Slow Dancing

by happy_self



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I need sleep, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, a ball, dreamnotfound, its up to interpretation, just really fluffy, no beta we die like men, some mild nsfw implied at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_self/pseuds/happy_self
Summary: just a quick one-shot of dream and george dancing at a ball. this takes place around the revolutionary war but it has nothing to do with it really
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Slow Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy :D

Even though the sun had crept down to the horizon long ago, the ball had not lost its excitement. People from all sides had gathered in regards to a peaceful ball before continuing with war. Pushing aside their differences, most accepted their invites and showed up; then again, there were always the few who had received far too many scars to ignore the issues afoot. 

Currently, the serene music was in the background of lively chatter. Pairs and groups danced around the floor while others strayed to the sidelines to chat, eat, and rest. Wine and alcohol had been consumed greatly, affecting some far more than others. 

One of those few included JSchlatt, the goat-man who had finished off his fifth glass of hard whiskey. For a man who can hold his liquor, at first glance you would assume otherwise. Causing no harm (at the moment), he chats with his friend, Quackity, both enjoying themselves with a flustered look. 

More towards the food and drinks stands a small c rowd encompassing Niki and Wilbur, Fundy standing near as well. Niki was not one to drink however tonight she has made an exception and enjoyed a few glasses of light wine. Wilbur and Fundy, on the other hand, have downed a bit of vodka (diluted) and it was obvious with their glossy eyes and red cheeks. Nothing they couldn’t handle, of course.

As for those who can’t drink, the four minors are less chaotic in comparison to hours ago. The trio, Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo, have retired from their shenanigans and are now sitting against the wall near Captain Puffy, who is conversing with Bad and Skeppy. Purpled has gotten tired of people rejecting his sparring invites and is now hogging the sparkling juice.

With the clock nearing 1 in the morning the music turns slow and steady. Picking up on the cue, partners take their lover’s hand and make their way to the dance floor and begin waltzing. Flows of dresses and suits sparkle and gleam as the lights dim ever so slightly. 

In the middle of the large group are Dream and George. Dream is brandishing an intricate white and gold eyes mask instead of his infamous white smiley one. His suit is black and white, similar to George’s navy. They share matching cuffs and white flowers.

Taking the shorter’s hand, Dream guides it to his shoulder and places his own on George’s waist. Taking the classic position, they dance and swirl as if the night would never end. Staring into each other’s eyes the gold of the background melts into one and becomes incomprehensible. They spin and dip along with the various dancers, forgetting about their troubles and inevitable battles. For now, all was calm and quiet. Nothing stood between the two and no one could enter the comfort of their own bubble.

The song changes and slows even further. The spinning stops and pairings freeze before continuing to a romantic slow dance. George rests his head on Dream’s chest and allows Dream to lay a hand on the small of his back. They hum the music together through closed eyes and gentle kisses. 

Soon they stop dancing and just simply hold each other. Stealing some glances from each other’s eyes they smile and lean in for a kiss. The music dies out along with the chatter of other people. Lips locking the kiss seems to last for hours, but when it ends it had only been mere seconds. 

Moving to the side to allow other dancers in, the two share some more loving kisses and hugs through the next few songs. Hearing gagging they turn and see no other than the minor quartet beside them. The four boys are fake gagging and rolling their eyes as if to say:  _ get a room, you bastards _ .

Chuckling to themselves, and waving away the quartet, the two walk hand in hand to go to their collective home. They would have told Sapnap, their housemate, but it seemed he was having a ball with his two partners, Karl and Quackity. 

The cold breeze hits their faces, waking them up slightly. The music fades out as they walk hand-in-hand to their home where they would continue their own party alone, no quartet of minors insight.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3  
> have some water and food and go take a nap if you need it


End file.
